Magic Moments
by Happy Palm Tree
Summary: After meeting Peter Pan, Emma and Regina come to a better understanding as they work together in search of a way to find Henry in Neverland. The story takes places immediately after the episode, Lost Girl.


A/N: I own nothing, this is all in good fun.

* * *

Emma rushed away from Pan as fast as she could, his words lingered in her ears. She wasn't going to let him see how much he was getting to her, she had to keep up the brave front if for no one else but herself. Reaching the rest of the group Emma dumped the berries she had been picking down in a pile next to her mother.

"Hook, are you sure these are safe to eat?" Charming asked eyeing the bright red berries carefully as Snow watched with concern.

The pirate pulled out his rum bottle taking a long swig before answering, "Yes, these berries are safe to eat however if you find a bush with dark blue berries stay away from those, they are poisonous."

Neither Charming nor Snow seemed convinced, Hook rolled his eyes and leaned over grabbing couple of the large red berries and popping them in his mouth. A few moments later satisfied they were not being poisoned Charming and Snow divided the berries into five piles. Regina watched this from a distance rolling her eyes at all three of them while mentally calling them idiots in her head.

When Emma crossed the clearing to the other side and didn't stop, Regina grew curious, it was hard to miss the conflicted worry on the blonde woman's face. Quietly falling back and following her, she found Emma far away from the group leaning face down on her forearms against a tree. It took Regina a moment to realize Emma Swan was crying. Regina's first instinct was to quietly leave yet something deep inside made her take pause. That same deep down nagging feeling pushed her to step forward and make herself known.

"Emma? Are you alright?" Regina asked softly, uncertain of the blonde's reaction to her intrusion.

Privately Regina was enjoying their less hostile cooperation interaction and she didn't want to mess it up and have things revert to the way they used to be.

Startled Emma jumped and quickly wiped her face dry, looking to Regina with exhaustion and a little suspicion she asked, "What do you want Regina?"

A dozen sarcastic responses flittered through Regina's mind as did a dozen honest responses instead she settled for a half truth.

"We shouldn't go off alone, not in Neverland." Regina pointed out and thankfully Emma seemed to accept that though her face remained strained under some burden Regina was having a hard time figuring out.

"Did something happen?" Regina asked keeping her voice soft.

As soon as the question was out Emma finally looked up into her eyes and Regina saw right away she was right. Neither woman had to say it out loud; they both knew they could read each other better than anyone else. Most of the time it was annoying yet at this moment it was comforting.

"Pan came to me again." Emma suddenly admitted shocking Regina.

"When?" Regina asked unconsciously stepping closer.

"While I was picking berries." Emma answered leaning back against the tree.

"What did he say?"

"He said I was going to end up an orphan again." Emma admitted looking off to the side while Regina continued to watch her carefully.

"Is that all? I didn't think a harmless threat to Snow and Charming would affect you so much." Regina asked letting her thought out unfiltered.

"It wasn't that, Pan said something else." Emma admitted and Regina was surprised to see tears pooling again.

"What? Was it about Henry?" Regina asked making a logical guess.

This time Emma didn't answer but the worried look in the blondes eyes was all the answer Regina needed. Emma leaned even more on the tree crossing her arms defensively.

"Emma, what did Pan say?"

"That I abandoned Henry, that he will never forgive me for giving him up and that by the time we find him, he won't want to leave the island. He'll be lost to us."

Regina frowned not liking what Pan said nor did she like Emma's reaction to it, the island was getting to Emma. Wanting to be encouraging the words, "_My son would never_…" almost slipped out of her mouth when suddenly it dawned on Regina, rehashing old fights with possessive terms would do neither of them any good. So instead she did something different.

Reaching out Regina placed a gentle hand on Emma's forearm getting the blonde to look up; keeping her hand there Regina told her.

"Our son would never do that. And Pan is wrong about all of it."

"You said as much to me yourself." Emma pointed out her eyes flickering down to Regina's hands still on her arm.

"I was wrong to judge you for your past. I thought I was protecting Henry; I was in truth trying to protect myself and the life I built with Henry. However if I want to be seen as someone possible of change I need to extend that same courtesy to everyone else especially you. We both want the same thing Emma, we want our son back. And I'm starting to believe you are right about more than one thing."

"And what's that?" Emma asked with a stunned expression, neither woman thought they could still have conversations like this with each other. Open, honest and civil.

Regina looked away for a long moment finding it hard to put into words, then with a heavy sigh she looked up into Emma's eyes admitting.

"The only way this is going to work is if we do it as a team. We're both much stronger together than we ever were alone."

The comment earns Regina a genuine smile from Emma along with a nod of agreement. Emma reached out placing her hand over Regina's giving it a light squeeze of thanks with another small genuine smile. Regina's smile remained as she gave Emma a small nod and pulled her hand away taking a step back putting space between them.

Emma shrugged adding, "I'm sure this can't be easy for you either. Having to work with the people you hate."

"Your parents yes…Hook…yes…you…no." Regina admits with a shy smile as she looks away.

"Really? Why?" Emma asks with amused surprise.

"You're smart enough to keep up with me, only Rumple has ever done that. And I actually trust you with our son, you're the only one I do."

This time Emma's smile is from ear to ear.

The moment is broken by Snow calling out for Emma, they returned to the group without another word yet that heavy mood weighing Emma down was gone. Back at camp Charming pushed Emma to eat some of the berries, while Regina abstained and went to lie down, they all still needed to get some sleep before the new day started.

An hour later Emma was the last one awake, she lay there trying to fall asleep only her mind wouldn't slow instead it sped up as thoughts about Henry, Neverland, Pan and Regina went round and round her mind. Sitting up with a frustrated huff Emma looked around the quiet camp. Hook was snoring while clutching his rum bottle to his chest, Snow and Charming were cuddled up together sleeping peacefully while Regina was tossing and turning, now aware of it Emma noticed Regina making whimpering noises as she thrashed in her sleep.

Compelled to her feet Emma crossed the distance and kneeled down by Regina's side. The beautiful brunette was in the throws of some nightmare and now Emma could make out what Regina was whimpering.

"Henry…please…don't leave me…I promise I can…I promise I can be good."

Emma was stunned, she immediately reached out placing a comforting hand on Regina's shoulder and almost instantly the brunette calmed down. At first Emma thought Regina would wake up yet she didn't, then Emma lifted her hand up and Regina frowned thrashing in her sleep again. Realizing what she did Emma put her hand back and left it on Regina's shoulder watching in amazement as the brunette stilled and relaxed. Emma rolled off her knee onto her butt taking a seat next to Regina keeping her hand on Regina's shoulder.

Emma was confused, she wasn't sure why she was comforting Regina only that she knew she needed to. Deep down Emma really didn't like seeing that intense pain in Regina's eyes even when she was the one causing it. And that old hostility between them was disappearing faster than Emma thought possible. Left alone to her innermost thoughts Emma was beginning to realize there really was more to Regina than anyone thought there was, even her.

Regina wasn't the evil Queen anymore and though she was still the mayor of Storybrooke the woman asleep next to her was so much more than that so much changed so quickly. Yes Emma had called her a villain, only hours earlier, yet Emma didn't really believe Regina was a true villain anymore. Maybe Regina never was a true villain and all she needed was a reason to be a good person again. Henry prove to be the one thing worth trying for, the one thing to give her a reason to be that better person. Henry also showed Emma she was more than what others thought she could be. Something she fought till it was breathing fire in her face. Sitting there watching Regina sleep Emma thought about how much her relationship with Regina was changing, evolving into something else entirely.

"Our son…" Emma whispered out loud her eyes taking in every detail of Regina's relaxed sleeping face.

Emma never expected Regina to say those two words yet then again she never expected Regina, the person she thought would be her enemy to the end, to be the closest thing she had to a real friend. Mary Margaret didn't count because she was her mother, Charming didn't count either and everyone else was back in Storybrooke. There was Hook, well, Hook reminded her of that one bail jumper she hunted down that offered to sleep with her to get out of going to jail. Well he had been very handsome and the sex had been good but not enough to save his ass from the slammer and Emma knew better than to make a mistake like that again. The only thing that mattered to Emma at this moment was getting Henry back something that only Regina seemed to fully understand. With her parents pushing for a closer relationship and Hook sniffing at her ass and with all three constantly questioning her choices Emma was very, very frustrating. Her parents wanted Emma to live up to their expectations as Savior yet they kept trying to hold her hand every step of the way. To Emma it felt a lot like they didn't have any faith in her, oddly enough the only person with her that seemed to have any faith in her at all was Regina.

A long time passed and Regina seemed to slip into a deep peaceful sleep so Emma carefully removed her hand and went back to her own spot. And with questions about Regina dancing around in her head Emma finally fell asleep.

A few hours later Emma woke to the familiar sounds of everyone shouting at each other. Sitting up and frowning at the sight of her parents arguing with Hook and Regina, Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes. She wasn't even awake yet and they were already starting. Getting up and rolling up her blanket Emma took her time letting the others argue, from what she was overhearing they couldn't agree on their next plan of action.

"Emma has the map we should use it, I can poof us there in no time." Regina pointed out.

"Into a trap no doubt. Haven't you figured it out by now? We have to go on foot because Pan wants it like that." Hook pointed out giving Regina one of his oily smiles and Regina rolled her eyes at him.

"Why can't we just follow the map across the island?" Snow asked and Charming nodded his head in agreement.

"You'll soon see." Hook replied cryptically.

Emma walked over huffing out a loud irritated, "Enough! Lets get moving, we need to get across the island lets do that."

"The map won't be much help to get across the island; we should head back to the Jolly Rodger and go around." Hook suggested.

"And waste precious time? I don't think so not with our son out there." Regina countered giving him that evil queen look of _don't fuck with me_.

Emma unconsciously smiled at the use of the word "our", she didn't know if she'd ever get use to it but she knew liked it, a lot.

"Why can't we use the map? Pan said it would take us to Henry?" Emma asked.

"The island changes at Pan's will, just when you thought you've made it you find yourself on the opposite side of the island. This is Pan's land; he'll let us find Henry when he's ready." Hook answered trying to give Emma a sympathetic look that she was too distracted to notice.

"Why won't Regina's magic work?" Emma asked surprising all of them.

"Poof all you want, the island changes so there's no guarantee you'll end up in the right place." Hook pointed out.

"Then how in the world are we going to find Pan's hideout?" Regina asked growling, her irritation was starting to show yet it was the same impatient irritation Emma herself was feeling.

"Hook is there anyone on this island that can help us find Pan's hideout?" Emma bluntly asked and Hook grimaced as he answered.

"There is one…a fairy that lives here. She might still be on the island. She'll know where Pan's hideout is. But convincing her to help us won't be easy."

"Wait…you're not talking…about Tinkerbell?" Emma asked her face twisted in disbelief; yes her mom was snow white, her dad prince charming but Tinkerbell? It seemed no matter how much she should be getting use to all the fairy tales being real it was still really hard to wrap her head around it all sometimes, and to remember it was all real.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Regina replied softly and cautiously.

Feeling certain of their plan Emma shook her head insisting, "It's the only plan we have. Hook which way to the fairy?"

"That way." Hook answered pointing them deeper into the dark forest.

Snow and Charming both looked like they wanted to argue more but quickly agreed. Hook turned his oily charm toward Emma who scowled at it and walked away, it was too early to deal with that. They packed up camp and headed out, they walked in a row for almost an hour. And every time Emma glanced over her shoulder at Regina she noticed the same worried look in the woman's eyes, worry that wasn't for Henry.

"Hey, let's take a break here." Emma announced stopping the group near a stream.

Charming and Snow went to refill their water canteens, Hook pulled out his flask and before Regina could sit down on a nearby rock Emma reached out touching Regina lightly on the arm and silently gesturing with her head for the brunette to follow her. And amazingly without argument, Regina did follow her to a clearing a short distance away where they could speak privately.

"You're too quiet Regina. What is it?" Emma bluntly asked looking the brunette in the eyes.

"I don't think I should go with you to see the fairy." Regina answered her voice low and hard, the tone alone confirmed to Emma that Regina was hiding something.

"Why? If she can help us find Henry that's a good thing right?"

"I don't think she'll help me but she might if you go alone to see her." Regina answered her eyes still on the forest floor.

Emma frowned at this and watched Regina a little closer, that nagging feeling that Regina was hiding something grew stronger.

"You know the fairy." Emma announced and Regina finally looked up into Emma's eyes, there was so much conflict and pain shinning back at her.

"We have a complicated history." Regina admitted.

Emma didn't say anything at first; she didn't know what to say. Complicated history could mean a lot of things, complicated could mean Regina tried to kill the fairy or the fairy's family it wouldn't be the first time, then Neal popped into Emma's head and a whole new idea of "complicated" began to take root. Could complicated this time mean…old lover? Though she had no idea why, Emma was quite bothered by this new information. Unable to stop herself Emma found herself asking.

"Complicated how?"

"She tried to help me, make my life better and I did what I always did. I used her for what I could, and then threw her away when I got everything I could from her." Regina admitted her voice even lower than before.

Emma knew that tone, it was the evil queen talking, Emma wanted to speak to Regina.

"That was from your old life right?" Emma asked gently making sure to step closer and look Regina in the eyes.

"Yes." Regina admitted loosing her hard tone.

"That's not who you are anymore, right?" Emma asked making sure to convey how much she believed in Regina through her encouraging tone of voice.

"I'm trying." Regina admitted losing the hard tone completely as well as the stiffness in her posture.

"I know you are. I see it Regina. Now you need to show that to the fairy, show her you've changed." Emma gently pushed taking another step closer.

"She won't believe it. How could she with all the things I've done." Regina replied tears pooling in the back of her eyes.

Regina was vulnerable and she was showing that to Emma, a rare gift Emma knew better than to discard. Instead she smiled at Regina with encouragement.

"We'll help her believe."

Regina looked at Emma with disbelief so Emma reached out putting a comforting hand on Regina's upper left arm, looked the brunette in the eyes asking.

"You'll do anything for our son, right?"

"Yes." Regina answered not sure where this was going.

"Are you really going to leave this to my parents and Hook?"

Instantly Regina's face scrunched up with distaste and she answered with a vehement, "No!"

"Then let us go do what ever it takes to get Henry back. I'm not going to leave you to some fairy's mercy Regina. We do this together or don't do it at all."

Regina wasn't sure, trusting others had never worked out before yet…Emma had proved worthy of her trust, if anyone couldn't be trusted it was herself. Realizing this was their only option Regina gave in to Emma.

"Okay. Let's go see the fairy."

Emma followed Regina back to the others and they got moving again. This time Emma made sure to keep a close eye on Regina, the woman looked nervous and a little scared. Emma was not used to seeing that in the normally confident stoic woman, it reinforced how "complicated" Regina's past with Tinkerbell really was and Emma really didn't like that; and she spent the rest of the hike silently trying to figure out why it bothered her so much and failing.

Some time later they finally came across a cave deep in the forest; Regina stopped them and turned to Emma telling her in a low voice.

"I can feel her in there. Wait here its best if I go in alone."

"Regina! Wait, we do this together." Emma whispered to Regina pleading with her eyes and Regina smiled bravely looking Emma in the eyes giving the blonde a small nod to assure Emma she did know what she was doing.

Still Emma frowned worried that something bad was going to happen yet she remained silent watching Regina step into the clearing in front of the cave. With a firm confident voice Regina held her hands out and called out.

"You know I'm here. Come and get me Tinkerbell!"

They didn't have to wait long, a very pretty blonde in brown ratty clothing stepped out of the cave looking at Regina with suspicion.

"You shouldn't have come here." Tinkerbell told Regina eyeing her with suspicion.

Regina kept her hands down but out to show Tinkerbell she wasn't going to use magic on her, licking her lips and taking a deep breath Regina looked to Tinkerbell telling her.

"I need your help Tink."

"After what you did?" Tinkerbell answered old pain clear in her eyes as she raised her hand and blew pixy dust into Regina's face.

Emma felt her heart rise to the back of her throat at the sight of Regina crumpling to the ground unconscious. Panic flooded her veins and Emma pulled her sword rushing out, Charming, Snow and Hook pulled their weapons and followed Emma. They immediately surrounded Tinkerbell.

"Stop right there! What did you do to Regina?" Emma demanded thrusting her sword in the fairy's face.

"Why do you care? Wait are all of you with the evil Queen? Wait…Hook? What are you doing here?" Tinkerbell replied not at all worried about the swords in her face.

"You're going to help us fairy." Hook said keeping his sword leveled at the fairy's face.

Emma demanded again, "What did you do to Regina?"

"What I should have done years ago." Tinkerbell replied with a pissed smirk.

Emma looked down really worried, Regina wasn't moving…at all. The panic inside began to rise and Emma reached out grabbing Tinkerbell by the shirt pulling her close with one hand demanding with an angry growl.

"What did you do to Regina?"

"Put her to sleep where she can't do any harm." Tinkerbell answered.

"Then wake her up!" Emma demanded getting Tinkerbell's face but it didn't have the effect Emma was hoping for, Tinkerbell laughed and smirked as she replied.

"I don't think so."

Tinkerbell snapped her fingers and immediately shrunk down to about six inches and flew off. Instantly Emma yelled at Hook and her parents to go after her and they did chasing the green fairy through the dark forest.

In a flash Emma was alone with Regina, dropping her sword Emma knelt down at Regina's side and gently rolled her over. Regina wasn't moving, she wasn't breathing and when Emma checked for a pulse she couldn't find one. Uncertain of how to handle this, never having dealt with pixy dust before Emma was at a loss.

"Regina! Regina! Please wake up! Regina!" Emma called out and even tried shaking the woman awake but to no avail.

Emma couldn't lose Regina, she had lost Neal twice, and Graham in her arms; she couldn't lose Regina too and it wasn't just because Henry would be beyond devastated. Emma didn't want to lose anyone else she cared about and in that moment of panic as she prayed with every fiber of her being for Regina to start breathing—Emma knew without a doubt she cared for Regina. Having no idea how to use the magic inside her Emma fell back on what she did know—CPR.

Mentally going over the instructions in her mind she moved Regina to position her flat on the ground then checked for a pulse one more time. When she found none tears welled up and spilled over down Emma's cheeks, through heavy breaths she whispered desperately.

"Please Regina; don't leave me, not you too!"

Licking her lips Emma pinched Regina's nose shut took a deep breath grabbing Regina's chin with her other hand she leaned over placing her lips down upon Regina's. Emma didn't get a chance to do anything else when her lips touched Regina's an electric shock rolled through her, one very similar to the one she experienced before with Henry in the hospital. As Emma blinked in response to the wave rolling through her she missed seeing the wave of energy and color roll through the dark forest. All Emma could focus on was Regina stirring then opening her eyes.

"I can't believe it." Emma whispered her tears drying up and her lips pulling into a relieved happy smile.

"Emma? What are you doing? Are you crying? What happened?" Regina asked looking a little dizzy.

"Tinkerbell blew fairy dust in your face. You were out." Emma tried to explain while her mind tried to work its self around what just happened and what that meant.

"Out?" Regina asked clutching her head with one hand and reaching out to Emma with the other. Once Regina found Emma's arm she held on.

"Yeah like the sleeping curse out, you didn't have a pulse and you weren't breathing."

"Where is everyone?" Regina asked slowly sitting up with Emma's help.

"They ran off after that fairy. How do you feel?" Emma asked still worried.

"My head is clearing. It's been a long time since I've been hit with pixy dust like that. To bring me back without Tinkerbell's help…that was powerful magic Emma." Regina said looking at Emma with confusion and awe.

"I…I need you Regina. We're in this together I can't do it without you. Henry and I need you." Emma confessed privately shocking herself and stunning Regina silent.

Emma didn't know where those words came from but she couldn't deny it was the truth, and it was suddenly important that Regina knew it too.

"Thank you Emma." Regina whispered looking the blonde in the eyes.

The moment was intense and they held each other's gaze for a long loaded moment then it was over. The loud stomping of Hook, Charming and Snow dragging Tinkerbell back shattered the moment. Without another word Emma helped Regina to her feet and stepped back just as everyone broke through the brush and into the clearing.

"Regina! You're awake!" Snow and Charming almost said in unison.

"I've never seen anyone bounce back from pixy dust that fast." Hook commented holding onto Tinkerbell with both hands, the little green fairy was struggling to break free.

"Wait…that wave through the forest…that was you Emma?" Snow asked staring at her daughter with questions in her eyes.

"What did you do?" Charming asked the same questions in his eyes too.

Emma frowned and the mental and emotional walls came back up as she replied, "I'm magic so I used my magic. That's all now let's move on to how this fairy can help us find Henry"

"Really?" Snow asked not believing it was that simple, she turned to Regina with silent questions.

"Yes, Emma saved me with her magic." Regina answered refusing to say more.

Emma could tell Charming was accepting that answer but Snow and Hook weren't buying it. Emma turned to Regina asking, "Can you make the fairy big again?"

"Yes." Regina replied and with a flick of her right hand Tinkerbell returned to her larger size forcing Hook to wrap his arms around her to hold her in place.

"You can kill me if you must but I will never help you." Tinkerbell sneered at Regina.

"She's not the one asking for your help. I am." Emma interrupted stopping the fairy.

"Why?" Tinkerbell asked eyeing Emma suspiciously.

"I need to find Pan because he has my son." Emma replied, her eyes flickered to Regina as she spoke relieved to see Regina didn't take offense of the possessive term.

"Pan takes many children, many sons. What makes you or your child so special? As far as I can see you're as bad the witch next to you or the pirate behind me." Tinkerbell asked no longer struggling in Hooks grip.

"Hook let her go." Emma ordered motioning for the others to back off.

Snow and Charming both gave her questioning looks of concern while Regina simply took two steps back. Reluctantly Hook released the fairy backing up with hand and hook up.

"Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot but we're not here to hurt you. We need your help, if you're willing." Emma pleaded sincerely.

"Who are you?" Tinkerbell asked.

"My name is Emma Swan."

"And who are they?" Tinkerbell motioned to the others.

"That's Snow White and Prince Charming." Emma answered and Charming added, "You can call me David."

"Why are you with the witch and pirate?"

"They're both here to help me. Pan's bad news and I needed all the help I could get." Emma tried to explain but the fairy wasn't buying it.

"How did you get them to help you?"

"I asked nicely. Will you help me?" Emma asked.

"I'm sorry, no. I wish you well on your way to Pan. May he have mercy on you and your son." Tinkerbell answered then turned and walked back into her cave.

Emma was stunned silent, she had such high hopes that the fairy would help them. Both Charming and Snow moved to go after the fairy when Hook stopped them telling them in a low voice.

"That won't help once the fairy's made her mind up there's no changing it."

"We have to do something." Charming insisted.

"Let me try again." Regina offered and instantly Emma put her foot down. "No!"

"I have to try. We need her help, the longer Henry is with Pan the more influence he'll have over our son. Please Emma." Regain pleaded quietly her voice barely above a whisper.

"What if she tries to put you under again?" Emma whispered back as she turned her back to Snow and Charming to give her and Regina a tiny bit more privacy.

"I'm prepared this time, that won't happen." Regina assured Emma making sure to look the blonde in the eyes.

"If you're not back in three minutes I'm coming in after you."

"Okay." Regina agreed.

Bravely and boldly Regina walked into the cave alone, a quick glance over her shoulder to see everyone watching her and Emma looking nervous and worried. Taking a deep breath she walked further in determined to show Emma she could make amends with her past to help their son. The cave was brightly lit, smokeless torches lined the walls. Regina could feel Tinkerbell, that type of magic you don't forget. And it had been a very long time since they last saw each other. A little further Regina finally spotted Tinkerbell standing with her back to her.

"Why did you come?" Tinkerbell asked without turning around.

"To say I'm sorry. I can't take it back but I know what I did was wrong and I apologize for how I hurt you." Regina said as sincerely as she could, hoping that it would get Tinkerbell to listen.

Tinkerbell turned around looking at Regina suspiciously she shook her head, "No one changes that much. It may have been years since we've seen each other but I know you and you could not have changed that much. What's really behind this? Why are you involved?"

"The boy is my son." Regina answered honestly.

"Emma said it was her son?"

"Henry is both of ours. It's complicated." Regina replied trying to keep honest.

Tinkerbell stared at Regina for a very long moment then sighed. "I'll help you find Pan. But this isn't for you, it's for Emma. She really does need all the help she can get."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, Pan's tougher than you know. You may lose anyway." Tinkerbell said glumly then walked out past Regina leaving her there.

Alone Regina wiped away a tear saying quietly to herself. "A chance is still better than nothing."

When Regina left the cave she found Tinkerbell telling Hook to keep his distance then warming up to Emma, Snow and Charming. The fairy was warning them about the dangers of the forest and insisted that they start off right away. Snow fell into step next to Tinkerbell with Charming and Hook right behind them. Emma stepped back to speak to Regina in private.

"How did you manage that? I didn't think she'd ever help us?"

"I apologized and told her the truth."

"The truth?" Emma asked confused.

"That Henry is both of ours. She doesn't believe I could change, that I have changed or that I'm even trying so she refused to help me. However she made it clear she would help you. She also said you could use all the help you could get." Regina couldn't hide how much that hurt, not to Emma. The blonde could see past the brunette's walls when she tried hard enough.

"Thank you Regina, that couldn't have been easy. And even if the fairy can't see it, I know you've changed and are trying. A lot has happened in a short amount of time, we're all dealing with it the best we can." Emma replied with a small encouraging smile for Regina that got the brunette to relax a bit and smile in return.

"You don't have to be so nice to me Emma."

"That's what friends do for each other, right?" Emma asked turning to see Regina's face, the brunette was surprised.

"We're friends?"

"Yeah. Are you okay with that?" Emma asked smirking a little at Regina, the brunette smiled a tiny bit as she replied.

"Yes. I think I am."


End file.
